What happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas
by Soccercheka
Summary: What happens when Kate Beckett lies to her husband and goes away for a long weekend in Las Vegas? What if she were to run in to famous mystery writer Richard Castle? a prompt I found on castlefanficprompts blog. Rated T for now but will probably change to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is based off a prompt from castlefanficprompts blog: My marriage has been awful for the last five years, and to get away I lie about a business trip and instead go to Vegas-I meet you, and you're a tease from the start, but you draw me in each day and night I spend with you there. I leave after three days, thinking I'll never see you again, but I come home and you end up being my new neighbor right next door-also married**

Kate finally pulled up to her apartment after a long stressful day at work. They had been working the same case for the better part of a weak and had finally caught the killer. She put her car into park and turned the key in the ignition, effectively turning off her car. Sitting in the drivers seat, she took a moment to collect herself before getting out of the car.

Kate had been married to Josh now for a little over six years. As she looked back on her relationship with her husband, she realized that they got married more out of convenience then for love. While she thought at the beginning that she loved him, she realized now that she was more in love with the idea of him. He was a cardiac surgeon and flew all over the world doing doctors without borders.

Kate took a deep breath and got out of her car. She entered her building and headed straight for the elevator. Once inside the elevator she pressed the button for her floor. Standing in the car she hoped that Josh had some surgery or something else at the hospital so that she wouldn't have to see him.

Exiting the elevator and heading down the hall to her door she noticed boxes littering the hallway outside her neighbours door. Thinking that her neighbours were finally moving Kate unlocked the door to her apartment. Stepping into the dark apartment Kate slipped off her heels and headed towards her bedroom to lock away her gun and badge.

Kate made her way back through to the kitchen and began searching for something to make for dinner. While looking through her fridge her phone chimed

 **Hey. Just finished at the hospital, on my way home. Do you want me to pick up and dinner? – Josh**

Great thought Kate sarcastically, just what she wanted, spend the evening with her husband.

 **No. I already ate. Just going to bed now. I had a long day, please be quiet when you get in. – Kate**

She texted back. Kate really wasn't interested in eating anymore, she just wanted to shower and get a good nights sleep. In the shower Kate couldn't help but think that she couldn't go on living like this. She needed to get away, just for a little bit, clear her head and take some time to herself to relax. Getting out of the shower she made up her mind she would take a little vacation, alone to clear her head.

Kate woke up very early the next morning, she check to make sure he husband was still asleep then slowly extracted herself from their bed. The first thing Kate did was call the precinct and get some time off. She then grabbed her laptop and booked a flight to Las Vegas, thinking that Vegas would be the perfect place to go and clear her head. With that done Kate began to make breakfast, which consisted of a large cup of coffee, yogurt and fresh fruit. As she made her breakfast she heard the shower turn on, and assumed Josh was awake and getting ready for another day at the hospital.

Just as Kate was finishing her breakfast, the shower turned off and josh wandered into the kitchen wearing a pair of dress pants.

"Hey, any coffee left?" he asked Kate as he headed in the direction of the fridge

"Uh yeh, there's some still in the pot," Kate pointed out "Um listen Josh, there's something I have to tell you," she continued.

"Um, Ok what is it?" Josh asked leaning back on the counter with a now steaming mug of coffee in his hand.

"I have a conference coming up, I'm leaving today. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you. I will be gone for three days," explained Kate.

"Oh ok. What time do you leave today? Do you need a ride to the airport?" he asked solemnly

"The flight leaves at 2pm, so I should finish packing and be on my way. No thanks, I think I will just catch a cab. Have a nice day at work," said Kate.

She quickly turned on her heel and headed back towards their bedroom, if she wanted to make her flight she had better start packing. No less then five minutes later Kate heard the front door of the apartment click shut. She heaved a sigh of relief knowing that he was finally gone. She turned back to her dresser and opened the drawers, wondering if she should pack some of her sexier underwear " _What the hell,"_ she thought and threw in a few of her sexier panties and bras, while she was at it she threw in one of her skimpier bikinis. With her suitcase packed she left her apartment and hailed a cab

 **AN: sorry if its bad, still really new at this review and let me know if i should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks for all the positive reviews, and some of the not so positive... anyways I guess that I should mention that this is OOC for both Beckett and Castle. I chose to make Alexis a little bit younger because i think it will fit into the story a bit better, so Alexis is five but turning six soon.**

Richard Castle was rushing around his room, throwing his clothes into his suitcase. He stopped and quickly checked his watch, it was almost ten o'clock. He'd have to hurry if he wanted to make his flight on time. Sitting on his suitcase while simultaneously pulling the zipper close he heaved a sigh of relief, finally he could leave. He was headed to Vegas for a three day promotional weekend to promote his new mystery novel.

Walking through his bedroom and out into the hall, he called down the hall. "Alexis! Come and say good bye please!"

Soon the patter of his young daughter's feet could be heard pounding through the apartment. "Coming Daddy," she called. Suddenly there was a flash of his daughter's long red hair. Looking down he saw the nearly six year old standing before him.

"How long will you be gone for again?" asked Alexis, wrapping her arms around her father

"Three days Pumpkin, I will be back before you know it!" he said "And Grams is coming to stay with you, you'll have a fun weekend with her." He continued.

Just then there was a sharp knock at the door. Turning to open the door he saw his mother "Ah, come in mother, " Rick said

"Hello Richard darling, sorry I'm late. There was a lot of traffic, you might want to head out now or you will miss your plane," said Martha, as she walked over to embrace her granddaughter.

"Ok, mother thanks for the warning. All right pumpkin, I'm off come give me one more hug and a kiss please," said Rick, bending down and spreading hi arms wide. Alexis rand and jumped into his arms.

"I love you Daddy. Be safe," said Alexis give her father one more peck on the cheek.

"Alright. Bye mother bye Alexis, I will call you when I land. Have a nice weekend. Oh and mother not too much sugar, and make sure she is in bed on time!" Rick called as Martha shut and locked the door behind him.

Rick soon found himself in a town car on his way to the airport. As the driver slowed in the mid morning New York City traffic Rick pulled out his iPhone to check his itinerary. He saw that he only had to do two book signings, and then he had to attend a gala. _"Well this isn't too bad,"_ Rick thought to himself _"I will have a lot of time to myself. Maybe I will hit up a casino, buy Alexis something nice if I win anything."_ His thoughts drifted back to his five year old daughter whom he was leaving at home. This would be the first time that he was leaving her for more than a day after his divorce with Meredith.

When rick arrived at the airport he was greeted by his publisher Gina and his publicist Paula, both of whom would be going with him to Las Vegas. Rick heaved a heavy sigh and rolled his suitcase past the them and over to the check in counter. After handing over their luggage Rick, Gina, and Paula went to the V.I.P lounge to await their boarding call.

 **XXX**

It was two o'clock pm and Richard Castle was comfortably seated in a first class seat on the plane, losing interest as the flight attendant's speech about oxygen masks and life jackets. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile Katharine Beckett was sitting several rows behind Mr. Castle in coach. Beckett was squeezed between a middle aged man, who was not in the best of shape, and another man dressed in a sharp business suit with his hands and eyes glued to his cell phone, which dinged obnoxiously every thirty seconds or so. To make matters worse Kate couldn't hear the flight attendants safety speech over the crying infant who sat in their mother's arms three rows ahead of her. _"Well at least I don't have some kid sitting behind kicking my chair and complaining,"_ thought Kate _"oops, too soon,"_ she said to herself as she felt little feet kick her seat from the back and heard a whinny "Mommy, when are we going to get in the air?" from behind her. _"This is going to be a long flight"_ Kate thought to herself as the plane finally got in the air.

 **AN: (again, sorry!) I don't know when you should expect the next chapter, I am really busy the next couple of days, sorry in advance.** **Reviews make me happy.**


End file.
